The Snow Ninja Part 2
by kaitosan
Summary: This is the second part to my Snow ninja series. This takes place two months after Naruto left Konoha to go train with Jiraya. Please don’t read this unless you have first read the first part of the Snow ninja series.


**Here it is, the shorten chaptered version of the second part to the Snow Ninja Series. I know that I still have to finish the first part of the story but since I haven't updated it in like forever I decided to post up the story that im doing for NaNoWriMo. I probably will post the story chapters everyday because im doing like 3000 words a night… and I don't care if you guys hate the story or don't review (though I will still love it if you do R&R) I will continue to post the story until the end of the month!!! Then I will have finished the whole section of the series and then I will have free time to finish the first part… anyways this all is taking place after Sasuke and Naruto left for training… oh and im sorry this is totally different from my regular writing style, its more descriptive (that's because im trying to ge (that's because im trying to geast as I can!)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, what I do own is Naruto clash of ninja 2 which is close to actually owning Naruto…**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

It had been just over two months since Naruto had left Konohagakure. Naruto had left on a two-year training journey with one of the three legendary ninja's, Jiraiya. Jiraiya was widely known for being the writer for the Icha-Icha series. According to Naruto and Sayaka (and many others) Jiraiya was also known for being a pervert. When Naruto left, Sakura also started training with another one of the three legendary ninjas, Tsunade. Tsunade is also the current Hokage who specializes with medical Justus. Because of Tsunade's terrible luck at gambling she had been given the nickname 'the legendary sucker'. No one knows the location of Sasuke who left to train with the last of the legendary ninjas, the giant snake, Orochimaru. The only reason why Sasuke even left was because he is so obsessed with revenge, the poor fool doesn't even care if Orochimaru were to take over Sasuke's body so that Orochimaru can be immortal.

With those three off training it seemed that everyone in Konoha wanted to become stronger as well. When the last Chuunin exams came around, half of the class and the rest of the older students had passed and became Chuunin. Sayaka had been the only Genin that had not even attempted to participate in the exam, because of the three-person rule for the exams, team 38 had an empty slot to fill before they could take the exam. They were given and extra rookie that was fresh out of the academy, despite the rookie that apparently held Nazori and Tori back throughout most of the exam, when the tournament part of the exams came around, Nazori and Tori were good enough to beat their opponents without any problems. Sadly for the rookie, she didn't pass. Sayaka's old teammates no longer needed to be trained by their sensei, Kadan because they were off doing missions for Tsunade and fulfilling their other Chuuninly duties.

Chapter 1- new beginning new missions 

Because Sayaka had been in hiatus mode ever since Naruto had left, she hadn't been doing any missions or anything, she just usually spent her days lofting around the village and occasionally taking trips to her home village in Yukigakure. Tsunade had become worried about Sayaka and had now requested that Sayaka come before her. Sayaka now stood in front of the door that divided her and the leader of Konoha.

_Ok…you can do it Sayaka… she probably is not mad at me. All I have to do is open the door…_Sayaka thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and walked through the door, upon opening the door the first thing that Sayaka noticed was a very irritated looking Tsunade who was resting her hands in front of her face. On either side of Tsunade stood Shizune and Sakura, both apprentices of Tsunade. Shizune was holding on to Tsunade's pet pig Ton-Ton.

Sayaka slowly mad her way across the room and stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Y-you wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Sayaka stuttered.

If Neji were in the room he would have said something along the line of 'the stuttering in your voice shows that you are nervous and are afraid of Tsunade-sama.' Thinking about Neji made the hairs on the back of Sayaka's neck stand on ends.

"Yes…please sit down" Tsunade said beckoning for Sayaka to sit down on the wooden chair just behind Sayaka. Sayaka looked at Tsunade then the chair then Tsunade again.

"Never mind…" Tsunade sighed "Anyways to you know why I summoned you here today?" Sayaka knew it Tsunade was angry with her for slacking on her missions.

"Your mad at me… aren't you?" Sayaka said looking at the floor. Tsunade sighed once more.

"Yes… I am a bit angry at you…" Tsunade rested her head on one of her hands. "Im concerned about your inactivity lately." Sayaka twitched a little. "Would you care to explain why?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"No particular reason…" Sayaka looked away.

"Is it because of Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

_Damn hit the nail on the head… _Sayaka thought. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Sayaka-chan, I want you to at least complete some missions if your not going to train for the Chuunin exams."

"Ok fine…"

"Come back to me tomorrow and I will have a mission ready for you!" Tsunade said looking at some papers that were scattered around her desk.

"Understood." Sayaka nodded her head and headed out the door.

Sayaka promptly shut the door behind her and quickly made her way to her apartment. Outside the sun was high, it was just after noon and some Genin's ran passed Sayaka, laughing as they did so. Walking down the pathway Sayaka took notice to the cherry blossoms that were gently dancing with the breeze. She walked up the steps to her door then opened it. The door opened slowly with a creaking noise, Sayaka half expected Naruto to be in the kitchen making ramen. With Naruto now gone the apartment seemed somewhat empty. Sayaka looked around the empty apartment then sat herself down on the couch and closed her eyes. After a few moments Sayaka's world became dark and dreamless.

Sayaka was in a deep sleep when someone knocked at the door. Sayaka rolled off the couch and slowly crawled towards the door. Outside it had became almost black out, right now it was more like a violet black and the stars were just starting to show up in the distance.

"Coming" Sayaka said groggily. She got the to the door and opened it, standing in the doorframe was both Tori and Nazori.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sayaka asked tilting her head. The two boys looked at each other.

"Urm… Tsunade-sama wants to see you…" Tori said looking at her confused.

"I thought she didn't want to see me until tomorrow though…" Sayaka said a bit confused.

"It is the next day you idiot, she sent us to come and get you!" Nazori bellowed. Sayaka was taken aback at Nazori's tone of voice, he seemed more aggressive then usual.

"Nazori!" Tori said looking at Nazori and giving him an angry look. Tori wasn't the greatest at looking angry, Sayaka had to hold back her laughter. "Sorry about Nazori, he's been a bit… you know" Tori said moving his finger in a circular motion by his head. Nazori just glared at him.

"Ok, just give me a second" Sayaka said closing the door on them. She quickly went into Naruto's closet and took out a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, and she quickly threw them on. She ran to the door as swiftly as she could.

"Ok im ready!" Sayaka said cheerfully swinging open the door. Nazori took one look at what Sayaka was wearing then mumbled something under his breath. The three of them quickly made their way to Tsunade's office.

"Your late Mizaki!" were the first words that Sayaka heard upon entering the room with Tori and Nazori.

"I know sorry" Sayaka apologized.

"Thank you Nazori and Tori you may now go…" Tsunade waved both boys away.

In the room stood Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, as well Akamaru, Kiba's little white dog. The three Chuunin turned and all eyes were now on Sayaka.

"Great now that we finally have everyone here" Tsunade sharply looked at Sayaka and Sayaka shifted her eyes away from Tsunade's as quick as she could. "I have a B rank mission for the four of you." Everyone besides Shino took in a deep breath of shock. "Your mission is going to take you to northern most part of Yukigakure." Sayaka's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she heard that she would be going to Yukigakure. "The reason that I am sending you there is that I need you four to find a special flower for me that can only be found in there."

"The Aoi Hana no Junsui if I am not mistaken?" Sayaka asked and Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes precisely, I need you to get it for me as quickly as possible and I am leaving Shino and Sayaka in charge of this mission!" Tsunade finished and then shooed them out of the room.

The four of them stood in front of the building that they had just come out of. They were all looking at each other wondering where they should start first, because Shino doesn't talk a lot Sayaka took it upon herself to be the leader that makes the suggestions.

"Ok how about we go home quickly and pack our things, and if you want we can start the mission tonight!" Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. "Or…maybe...no-" Sayaka was cut off when Kiba started to cheer in agreement.

"Yeah!! Lets do that! Im so psyched to start this mission!!!" Kiba said throwing his arms in the air, Akamaru barked happily in agreement. Shino sighed then nodded his head in agreement. Hinata's face became a slight pink and she began to poke her two index fingers together. "I-I like th-the idea!" she stammered. Sayaka looked at all of them, she was happy that she came up with an idea that everyone like, she was even starting to get excited.

"Awright lets go home quickly and get this mission started!" Sayaka cheered punching the air with her right arm. Everyone agreed and they each ran off in the direction of each other's homes. Sayaka ran with Shino because his house was in the direction of her own. A few houses before her own, Shino stopped and opened up the door to his home and walked inside. Sayaka was starting to really get excited. When she got to the stair case that would take her to her floor where the apartment was, she ran up so fast she thought that she had broken the sound barrier, then she threw open the front door and began to pack everything that she thought that she would need during the mission, you know those regular things that a ninja need on a mission. She quickly packed some extra clothing and some of Naruto's old shirts; he wasn't going to use them anymore, well for the time being anyways, Sayaka also packed a few weapons into her hip pouch that she thought that the team may need such as some exploding tags, smoke bombs, Wire, a few blank scrolls, and some extra kunai and shuriken. Sayaka was looking for her Yukigakure clothing when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah im coming, one second!" Sayaka called as she ran towards the door. When she opened it Shino was standing in the doorway, he had his traveling bag on his back and he wasn't really wearing anything different he just put some gloves on and a scarf was clad on his shoulders. "Oh hey Shino, im just looking for my warm clothing I will just be a second…" Shino nodded and walked into the apartment, then he sat himself down on the couch. Sayaka ran into the bedroom and began to pull on her warmer clothing. Sayaka walked into the living room while she was adjusting the scarf around her neck, Shino was still on the couch and it looked like he was talking to his bug friends.

"Ok Shino, im ready!" Sayaka said walking to the front door, Shino stood up from the couch and followed Sayaka out the door. Sayaka locked the door with the set of keys that Naruto had given her; on the keys it had a little doggie key chain attached to it. The pair walked down the stair and towards the front gates that led outside of Konohagakure. When the two of them got to the gate both Kiba and Hinata were waiting for them, Hinata looked as if she were wearing a bigger coat, she had white finger gloves on and she was wearing a warming cape. Kiba on the other hand just looked as if he was wearing longer pants and a pair of gloves on his hands.

"Yeah everyone this is going to rock!" Kiba cried out punching the air, Akamaru barked happily.

"Ok everyone got everything…? Ok good, lets go!" Sayaka said then they all started to walk down the road that led them to Kumogakure.

For the beginning of the walk Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all walked together like they were back in their old team. Sayaka walked in front of them leading the way because she was the only one who actually knew the correct and fastest way to Yukigakure without looking at a map. Hinata walked up to Sayaka quickly leaving Shino and Kiba taking up the rear.

"Hey Sayaka-san?" Hinata whispered.

"Er… yeah?"

"Why do you think that this is a B ranked mission?" Hinata started to poke her fingers together. Sayaka thought to herself for a moment.

"I think it is because it is really hard to find a Aoi Hana no Junsui, and the fact that you have to have a pure soul to touch one is probably another reason…"

"Oh" Squeaked Hinata.

After a while Kiba started to get really bored.

"Hey how long is it going to take us to actually get to Yukigakure?" Kiba asked. Sayaka looked back at him to answer.

"About half a week…" Sayaka said tediously.

"Hu? Why does it take so long?" Kiba cried out.

"Because we have to first walk to Kumogakure, that will take about two or three days, maybe even more… then we have to take a ship, that takes up about the rest of the time." Sayaka was ticking off the answers with her fingers. Kiba sighed and then said nothing more.

The only person in the group that had said nothing so far was the creepy bug tamer, Shino. Sayaka had not really talked to Shino before, but has seen him fighting during the Chuunin exams a few times before. Sayaka sighed,

_I wish to get to Yukigakure as fast as we can,_ she thought. She sighed again and looked up at the sky, it was a clear night and you could see all of the starts, even some constellations. Sayaka closed her eyes and remembered all the times that Naruto and herself had sat on the roof of the apartment just to gaze at the stars. If it weren't for her winter uniform that she was wearing she would probably be cold, and this time Naruto wasn't around to give her his jacket so that they could share each other's warmth.

"We should stop here for the night…" Shino said in his monotony voice. Upon hearing Shino's voice, Sayaka snapped back into reality. She looked around to see where they were; surprisingly to her while she was daydreaming they had walked almost two quarters of the way to Kumogakure.

"Oh yeah ok…" Sayaka said stopping. "We will set camp here for tonight then…" Sayaka began to rummage through her bag to find her sleeping bag. She couldn't find it and started to empty all of the contents in the bag onto the grassy ground. Everyone stopped to look at her. "I…erm… forgot my sleeping bag…" Sayaka said placing her hand behind her head and smiling. Everyone (except for Shino because you can never really tell what expression he has on his face) was now looking at her like she was a complete idiot. "That's ok… I will just stay up tonight and watch the fire."

"What fire?" Kiba asked.

"The fire that im going to make of course!" Sayaka said proudly. She then began to pick up some sticks that were lying on the ground, Kiba and Akamaru joined in to help find some fire kindling. In no time at all they had a nice big pile of sticks and other burnable things for the fire. Hinata began to set up a quick fire pit, and then began to place some kindling in the pit. When Hinata was finished Sayaka reached into her bag and pulled out a box of matches and began to light the fire. In no time at all they had a roaring fire going that was keeping them warm. They didn't need to make any food because they had all eaten dinner before they had left.

Everyone was now fast asleep under their sleeping bags and Sayaka was still up, once in a while she would throw some twigs into the fire, then she would stare fixated on the twig watching it burn slowly.

_Heh, the setting kind of reminds me of my first mission when I started living in Konoha… _Sayaka thought to herself grinning. Remembering the mission to Kusagakure always made her laugh. Then remembering seeing Hinode there as well also made her smile. Hinode and her cousin had always been good friends with each other; along with herself the trio was known around the village as the three troublemakers. Actually it was more herself and Hinode were the troublemakers her cousin had usually just stood by and watched it happen. Sayaka now placed her head in her knees and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please R&R thanks… no flaming or I will kill you**


End file.
